Like Dreamers Do
by lennonesque-npaperbackwriter
Summary: The story of the Beatles, with a brilliant Harry Potter twist. A story of coming together, breaking up, controversy, love and hate. It's you're regular magic with a musical twist.
1. Birthday

Birthday

Harry Potter sat up in his bedroom thinking of what he would be doing if he was in the wizarding world on the day of his birthday. _There would be cake…with exploding candles, and…presents from all the Weasleys, and- _

"Boy!"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted. He got up as quickly as he could.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked tripping over the stairs.

"We'll be going away for the weekend. Now I do _not _wish to leave you here by yourself but there is no one to take you. I also do not want to leave you with your freaky little friends, therefore you will stay here."

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _A whole weekend alone at home, without the Dursleys?_

"There is a full supply of food left don't eat it all. Don't let anyone in the house, and no…you-know-what."

"Yes, sir."

With that Harry's remaining relatives left. Harry stared out the window and watched as the family car left the driveway and leapt into the air with excitement.

"YES!" he screamed.

He ran over to the phone and called one his closest living friends: Colin Creevey. Harry and Colin had become close friends since Colin had stopped by to sell some chocolates. Everyday Colin came over to see Harry.

"Who is this hoodlum coming over all the time?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Oh I don't know, just some kid that lives around here you know."

And after spending so much time with Colin he found out he wasn't very annoying at all. Of course it took about two months to realize that. Before then Harry tended to talk down to him, as you do to a kid a year and a-half younger than you. Harry began to play guitar mainly because of Colin. Harry went over to Colin's one day and he told Harry he had just gotten a guitar. Everyday Harry and Colin listened to old Fats Domino, Elvis Presley, and Carl Perkins, records, and jammed together.

That's how Harry Potter and Colin Creevey became friends.

"Hello"

"Hey Colin! It's me Harry!"

"Oh hey Harry. What's up?"

"Colin! The Dursley's they're gone!"

"What?"

"Just for the weekend though! Can you come over?"

"Harry that's great! I can't though. My great Aunt Mimi is over. Tomorrow though."

"Really? Great! I'll see you then."

Harry hung up the phone and started running down the stairs into the kitchen singing 'Happy Birthday' to himself. Reaching the refrigerator he took out all the junk food, and sodas. He ran to the cabinets and grabbed some chips and cookies and ran back upstairs.

Just as he reached the first step he dropped everything.

"Dangit!" he yelled. He tried to pick up everything but he then had an idea. He pulled out his wand and levitated it to his room.

_It's not like I'm going to get in trouble _he thought. _7th years can do magic and the Dursleys are gone. I have to make the best of all this._

Once he dropped of all his food Harry glanced at Dudley's bedroom. He smiled.

_This weekend…it's all mine._

He walked over to the door and pushed it open.

There it was.

Dudley's guitar. This weekend "Harry's guitar".

He picked it up and ran his down its neck. He grabbed the guitar, the amplifier and put a pick in his mouth and walked to his room.

For hours the sound of a guitar could be heard coming from #4 Privet Dr. Until halfway through the night it stopped.

And the boy with the lightning bolt scar fell asleep.


	2. Two of Us

Two of Us

Harry woke up early Saturday morning to the worst stomachache in the world. Absentmindedly he rolled over and fell to the floor. He jumped up quickly feeling embarrassed, even though there was no one there to see him. After doing his morning duties he went back to his room.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought _I cant do this all weekend._

So, he went to the phone again and called his best friend Ron Weasley.

"Hello."

"Hello this is Harry, who's this."

"Oh hey Harry it's George. You want me to get Ron for you."

"Yeah but hang on. How's everything going over there? Everything's good?"

"Yeah Harry we're all fine. How are you doin'?"

"Great, put Ron on the phone."

About half a minute later Ron's voice came onto the phone.

"Hey, Harry how was your birthday? I didn't get a chance to call, Errol's really sick and Pig is out. I got you a present though. I doubt the Dursley's gave you anything."

"Well, actually Ron they did get me something. They left me alone for the weekend. Listen can you come over maybe-"

Just then some maniac with a bag wrestled Harry to the ground. Harry threw the stranger off and realized it was just Ron

"I love apparating. Hey Harry. Nice place you got here."

Harry picked himself up from the ground and smiled.

"Hey Ron! Do your parents know you're here?"

"I'm not stupid you know!"

Harry gave him a questionable look.

"I'll be right back" said Ron.

"Check this out," Ron said, entering Harry's bedroom.

"Just a sec," said Harry from his bathroom.

"Dad got it for me. He said it would be good for me. I've been learning since school got out. Mind you I've gotten REALLY good."

"Ron, what are you-" asked Harry coming out of the bathroom. Ron turned around at the sound of Harry's voice.

"That's a- that's a-"

"It's a guitar Harry…-"

"I know what it is!" he paused, "hang on a minute."

Harry went out the door and came running back with 'his own' guitar.

Ron stared at him with his mouth wide open

"You have one too!"

"Come on."

Harry led the way to have a sit on his bed.

"What do you got?" he asked. Ron began to a few chords, and Harry jumped in. Both boys played and laughed for hours, like true friends.

"Hey," said Harry. "it's raining."

Ron got up and set his guitar down and went over to the window. Harry turned to him and gave him a sly grin.

"You have a raincoat?"

Within five minutes both boys were outside wrestling each other to the ground.

"You know what Harry?"

"What?"

"You're really good, on guitar I mean."

"Really? Thanks. You're really good too."

"Yeah, so…you uh…-"

"What?"

"You wanna start a band?"

"What?!"

"Stupid idea I know-"

"Ron, it's a great idea!"

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"GREAT! Its settled then."

They began to walk around the block, but right before the made a turn Ron stopped.

"What?"

"Harry, there's only two of us. Whoever heard of a two man band?"

"We could be a duet!"

"Harry" said Ron, giving Harry a 'be realistic' look. They started to walk again.

"Okay, okay."

They walked a little further, and stopped again when Harry put his hand out.

"Wait! I know a guy."

"You do? Great! Let's go get him"

Harry and Ron went to get the third member of their band. They pushed one another, they laughed and joked until-

"Look", said Harry.

"What?"

"It's Piers, one of Dudley' friends."

Indeed it was. They looked across the street and saw a lanky looking boy pushing another boy into a puddle.

Proof that Harry and Ron have known each other for too long, they took out there wands at the same time.

"You first," said Ron.

Harry gave another evil grin. He pointed his wand at Piers and he fell right into the biggest puddle of all. Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh out loud. Now it was Ron's turn. He pointed his wand and Piers' pants came right off. They fell to the ground as Piers ran home.

The boy whom Piers was harassing stood up and looked around. Spotting Harry, he ran over to him.

"Thanks, Harry!"

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes and saw the man he was looking for.

"Colin? That was you?"

"Yeah and if you didn't come and help me I would've drowned."

Harry took a better look at Colin and noticed his face and torso were drenched with water.

"You're welcome Creevey." said Harry in a joyful tone.

Ron couldn't understand what was going on.

"Harry, what-"

"Ron, I believe you know my good friend Colin."

Colin smiled politely and waved. Ron looked as though a spider had started waving at him.

"Hey, still got your guitar right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go get it and meet me at my place, we're going out."

"Okay see ya in a bit Harry." and with that Colin ran home. Harry looked at Ron's confused face and said-

"Don't ask questions. He moved here in the beginning of the summer. He bugged me for a month before I actually got to know him."

Ron looked as though he was thinking over Harry's words. He gave a smile and shrugged."

"If he's ok with you, he okay with me."

"Great! Now Let's go."

___Two of us riding nowhere spending someone's hard earned pay_

___You and me Sunday driving _

___Not arriving on our way back home _

___We're on our way back home _

___We're on our way home _

___We're going home _

___Two of us sending postcards writing letters on my wall _

___You and me burning matches lifting latches on our way back home _

___We're on our way back home _

___We're on our way home _

___We're going home _

___You and I have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead _

___Two of us wearing raincoats standing solo in the sun _

___You and me chasing paper getting nowhere on our way back home _

___We're on our way back home _

___We're on our way home _

___We're going home _

___You and I have memories longer that that road that stretches out ahead _

___T____wo of us wearing raincoats standing solo in the sun _

___You and me chasing paper getting nowhere on our way back home _

___We're on our way back home _

___We're on our way home _

___We're going home_

___We're going home _


	3. You're In!

You're In

After they got home Harry gave Colin a call. He told him about their idea for a band. Harry told him to pick out a song he knew. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Harry and Ron were all dressed and ran to the door.

"Hi guys." said Colin after the door opened.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

So all three boys ran outside.

"Okay." Said Harry. He stuck out his right arm and in it was his wand.

Out of nowhere came a big booming sound, and along with it a big purple bus.

"Hello my name is Stan Shun-"

"Yeah, yeah we know. Shut-it." said Ron.

They paid for their tickets and climbed all the way to the top deck. There they saw a dark starry sky.

"Where to boys?"

"Nowhere." answered Harry.

"Nowhere?"

"Just take us to-"

"London", said Ron.

"Yeah, okay. And take you're time, we're in no rush"

"Gotcha." said Stan and made his way down the stairs. Before they knew it the bus began to move.

"Come on, Colin get your guitar out." Colin reached over to the seat next to him, and took his guitar. There it was. The first cords to a song called 'Raunchy'. Colin seemed so professional. His fingers moved so fast and so fluent. It was amazing. Once he stopped Ron stared at him completely shocked. Harry and Colin stared at Ron waiting for his approval. Ron closed his mouth and said in a serious tone,

"You're in!"

They all smiled. Then the bus stopped and they got off.

Getting in Gear

"Ok," said Ron, "now that we have our group, why not…you know, perform at some clubs?"

All three boys looked at each other smiling.

"Great idea Ron!" said Harry, "but where do we go?"

"I don't know lets just look around." Said Ron.

So Ron, Harry and Colin roamed the muggle streets of London. After passing by a few shops they spotted a boy walking out of the Leaky Cauldron with a guitar and three other boys.

"Hey, look! Let's ask them" said Colin and ran over to the boys.

"Hi."

"Oh, hello," said the boy "Who're you?"

"My names Colin and these are my mates Ron and Harry."

"Harry? As in Potter? Wow! Nice to meet you. I'm Winston, this is Harold, James, and Richard." Said Winston pointing at the other three boys. They all had guitars and the boy called Richard had drumsticks.

"So, you're musicians?" asked Harry

"Of course." said James.

"So are we, listen could you maybe tell us where to go? You know like clubs and stuff."

Winston looked at the other three.

"Well, we just came back from this place up in Liverpool, it's called the Cavern."

"Fantastic!" said Ron

"It's a muggle place though, which means it's good for muggle fans. Right now we're on our way to Hamburg to perform at this place called the Star Club. Maybe we'll see you there sometime."

"Maybe. See ya."

Ron Harry and Colin turned to continue their walk when-

"Hey, Ron!"

Ron went back to see what Winston wanted.

"Yeah?"

"By the way you look, and by your attitude, I could tell you're probably the ringleader in this whole thing right?"

"We're all in it together but...I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Listen it's a dog eat dog world out there, so no pressure." He smiled as if his words were reassuring. Then he began to pull of his jacket. "Here take this. Guys like you need to

stay alive. I don't want you to freeze to death…those two need you."

Ron smiled at Winston's generosity.

"Here, have my name. You could owl me sometime."

"Sure, thanks. I'll see you. And good luck."

Ron, Harry and Colin walked inside the Leaky Cauldron and Ron told the others about what had happened.

"Wow!" said Colin after ordering drinks.

"I don't know. This guy seems kinda crazy to me." Said Harry.

"You just don't like him because he didn't give _you _the jacket." Said Ron.

"Not true!" Harry protested, putting peanuts in his mouth. "I just think it's a little...weird."

Colin looked at Harry to Ron, and not wanting all hell to break loose he brought up the idea of performing.

"So, um…are going?"

"Where?"

"The Cavern club place…idiot."

"Oh! Well…I don't know. I mean it's all the way up in Liverpool," said Harry.

"Harry! Are you kidding? Of course we're going!"

Colin and Harry gave each other awed with their mouths wide open.

"But…what about our families…and, and we could get into so much trouble and-"

"Listen if you are gonna bail out now then we could forget about this whole band thing!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, that's not what we meant." said Harry calmly.

"Then what?"

And for the second time in three minutes Harry looked at Colin again. Colin sighed and nodded at Harry. Harry replied with a smile and a nod.

"Ok! When do we leave?"


	4. Getting in Gear

Getting in Gear

"Ok," said Ron, "now that we have our group, why not…you know, perform at some clubs?"

All three boys looked at each other smiling.

"Great idea Ron!" said Harry, "but where do we go?"

"I don't know lets just look around." Said Ron.

So Ron, Harry and Colin roamed the muggle streets of London. After passing by a few shops they spotted a boy walking out of the Leaky Cauldron with a guitar and three other boys.

"Hey, look! Let's ask them" said Colin and ran over to the boys.

"Hi."

"Oh, hello," said the boy "Who're you?"

"My names Colin, and these are my mates Ron and Harry."

"Harry? As in Potter? Wow! Nice to meet you. I'm Winston, this is Harold, James, and Richard." Said Winston pointing at the other three boys. They all had guitars and the boy called Richard had drumsticks.

"So, you're musicians?" asked Harry

"Of course." said James.

"So are we, listen could you maybe tell us where to go? You know like clubs and stuff."

Winston looked at the other three.

"Well, we just came back from this place up in Liverpool, it's called the Cavern."

"Fantastic!" said Ron

"It's a muggle place though, which means it's good for muggle fans. Right now we're on our way to Hamburg to perform at this place called the Star Club. Maybe we'll see you there sometime."

"Maybe. See ya."

Ron Harry and Colin turned to continue their walk when-

"Hey, Ron!"

Ron went back to see what Winston wanted.

"Yeah?"

"By the way you look, and by your attitude, I could tell you're probably the ringleader in this whole thing right?"

"We're all in it together but...I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Listen it's a dog eat dog world out there, so no pressure." He smiled as if his words were reassuring. Then he began to pull of his jacket. "Here take this. Guys like you need to

stay alive. I don't want you to freeze to death…those two need you."

Ron smiled at Winston's generosity.

"Here, have my name. You could owl me sometime."

"Sure, thanks. I'll see you. And good luck."

Ron, Harry and Colin walked inside the Leaky Cauldron and Ron told the others about what had happened.

"Wow!" said Colin after ordering drinks.

"I don't know. This guy seems kinda crazy to me." Said Harry.

"You just don't like him because he didn't give _you _the jacket." Said Ron.

"Not true!" Harry protested, putting peanuts in his mouth. "I just think it's a little...weird."

Colin looked at Harry to Ron, and not wanting all hell to break loose he brought up the idea of performing.

"So, um…are going?"

"Where?"

"The Cavern club place…idiot."

"Oh! Well…I don't know. I mean it's all the way up in Liverpool," said Harry.

"Harry! Are you kidding? Of course we're going!"

Colin and Harry gave each other awed with their mouths wide open.

"But…what about our families…and, and we could get into so much trouble and-"

"Listen if you are gonna bail out now then we could forget about this whole band thing!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, that's not what we meant." said Harry calmly.

"Then what?"

And for the second time in three minutes Harry looked at Colin again. Colin sighed and nodded at Harry. Harry replied with a smile and a nod.

"Ok! When do we leave?"


	5. We're Out!

We're Out!

Harry woke up with an awful headache. He decided to sleep a little longer until he remembered that he was leaving the Dursley's. He got out of his bed took some aspirin and jumped in the shower. During this time he tried not to wake Ron after all he was up half the night talking about the most ridiculous things like gnomes, and how much he hated Gilderoy Lockhart.

Meanwhile Colin was back at home. He decided it was best to stay at home one last time before they all left to Liverpool.

When Harry finished his shower he went to wake up Ron.

"Get up!"

Ron moaned and stirred but he didn't get up.

"Come on, get up!" Harry shoved Ron but still he wouldn't wake up.

So, Harry gave up and went to the kitchen. He put cooked some ham and eggs on the while he made some pancakes. He had set the table and even arranged the forks and knives. Still Ron wasn't awake.

"Ok, that's it! Ron, get up!"

Nothing

"I'm gonna kick you're arse!"

"Shut up!"

"Well come on, I made us some breakfast."

Reluctantly Ron got up.

"Arrrrrgh!" he yelled. "Oh God! What happened?"

"Three fire-whiskies too many."

"Urgh! I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"Nah, you just started hitting on hag that's all. Come on I made some breakfast."

Ron went over to the kitchen and sat down next to Harry. He laid his head on the table picked up his fork and played with his food not feeling very hungry.

"So, where leaving this afternoon right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Is Colin coming over here or do we have to go get him?"

"I don't know I'll call him up in a bit."

"Harry, I'm not feeling good enough to eat. I think I'll just have bath, you call Colin."

"Ok."

Later that night Harry and Ron got dressed packed their clothes and guitars and went to pick up Colin.

"Oh, hello Harry."

"Hello Mr. Creevey. This is my friend Ron."

"Weasley, yes I've heard so much about you in the past day, come in."

Harry and Ron stepped inside. Colin's house was bigger and wider than the Dursley's. They climbed upstairs and came across a mini version of Colin.

"Hey, Dennis."

"Hi, Harry."

"Sorry you can't come Dennis."

"Oh…yeah…but-but it's ok though. Tomorrow I'm leaving for camp."

"Really? Cool. If you need anything D.D call me up. Have fun at camp."

They ran up to Colin's room and knocked.

"Come in", said a voice. Harry opened the door and stepped inside with Ron at his heels.

"Ready?"

"Just about" said Colin.

Colin's room was painted maroon, and Eric Clapton, The Doors and The Rolling Stones posters covered the walls.

"Nice posters", said Ron.

"Oh, thanks. It took two birthdays and a Christmas to find them. Alright I'm ready."

The three boys went downstairs to say good-bye to Colin's family.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad" said Colin, hugging and kissing his parents. "Bye Dennis, I'll see you when I come back okay?"

"Yeah, yeah bye Colin!"

And so they walked out the door screaming and whooping.

"We're out!"


	6. The Unexpected Performance

The Unexpected Performance

"Holy shit we're going to Liverpool!" screamed Harry.

"I know!"

"What the fuck are we doing!"

"I don't know!"

After they had calmed down they hitched up the Knight Bus and went on their way to London. They didn't want to go straight to Liverpool because 'it would ruin the excitement' as Ron had said. So when they arrived at London they decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for one night.

When they arrived with their gear they were bombarded by Tom the innkeeper.

"There you are! You're late!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"For your performance! You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Now get up there!"

"Wait! What- we're not here to perform, we're- we're just here to stay for the night" said Colin taken a-back.

"Oh no! Oh no! Then that means you're not the band! Whatever will I do? Listen could you boys please do me a favor?"

"Oh God erm… I-I don't know. We've only just started our band thing and we have no songs or anything and-"

"Oh please I'll give you a free room! Just do covers or make it up, do what you wish just please perform for me!"

"Well…um… we'll have a bash…" said Ron completely uncertain about what they were doing.

"Thank you! Thank you! These people would've had my head with jinxes and- oh thank you! Just get ready and I'll get up on the mike and tell them you're on you're way."

And just like that Tom left to introduce them.

"Ok, Ron what the hell just happened!?" asked Harry.

"And what the hell did you just do and why?!" yelled Colin.

"I don't know!"

They're yelling went back and forth and ended with excited laughter.

"Ok let's go we gotta get ready!" said Ron.

So they went to their free room and got dressed. They all had black jackets, black shirts, dark pants, and some sneakers. They each came out with their guitars in hand, Ron with his natural colored Hoffner Club 40, Harry with his sunburst Zenith acoustic and Colin with sunburst Neoton Futurama

"Um…hi, my names Ron, this is Harry and Colin and together we're the…Hogwarts Boys! Whoo! Um…yeah."

Ron turned and called on the other two for a quick huddle.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know!"

"The Hogwarts Boys?"

"Shut up!"

"Both of you shut up! What are we performing?"

" 'Kansas City' we're doing 'Kansas City 'No talking just playing."

"And after that?"

"Long Tall Sally, Come and Go with Me (**A/N** the Beatles did Kansas city come and Go- the dell Vikings), and No Particular place to go (Chuck Berry)."

"We can do that?"

"Well let's just hope we can."

They all turned around again with smiles on their faces and then-

"Sugarplum fairy Sugar plum fairy-

Ah, Kansas City

coming to get my baby back home

yeah, yeah

I'm gonna Kansas city

coming to get my baby back home

yeah, yeah

Well, it's a long, long, time

since my baby's been gone

Ah, Kansas City

coming to get my baby on time

yeah, yeah

I'm gonna Kansas City

coming to get my baby on time

yeah, yeah

It's just a one, two, three, four

five, six, seven, eight, nine, wah

Hey, hey, hey, hey

hey, baby, you're no clown

I say you're no clown

Now, now, now, now,

Tell me baby

What's been wrong with you

Hey, hey, hey, hey

hey, baby, you're no clown

I say you're no clown

Now, now, now, now,

Tell me baby

What's been wrong with you

Well, I'll say bye

bye, bye, baby bye, bye

Oh, so long

Bye, bye, baby I'm gone

Yeah, I said

bye, bye, baby, bye, bye

bye, bye, bye, bye

The audience erupted. Ron queued Harry and Colin with his deep 'Sugarplum fairy' and stared up again with 'Come and Go'. By the time they finished 'No Particular Place to Go' the other band had turned up. And what do you know, it Winston's band.

"Winston!"

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Performing!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we came here to stay for the night and they threw us on stage just because we had our stuff."

"Really? Whoa, yeah sorry about that, but I mean we were coming from Hamburg."

"Yeah, what happened over there?"

Winston shook his head and grimaced.

"Oh man, it's hectic over there. Besides we got called up on short noticed by that lunatic. I'm guessing he's the one who threw you up there?"

"Oh you mean Tom? Yeah it was."

"Well, I'll see in about an hour?"

"Alright."

Winston and his friends went up on the stage and began right on the spot. They were really good. Ron had come to that decision after they had played two cords on Girl Can't Help It by Chuck Berry. Ron knew no one else could sing it like Winston did.

During the rest of the performance Ron noticed the crowd must have had 11 fire whiskeys too many. Wizards started throwing chairs, Tom was hiding behind the counter wand in hand, and Ron could've sworn he saw a boy and a girl about his age off in a corner trying to have some privacy.

Ron was absorbed in everything that was going on around him that he had forgotten about Harry and Colin. Soon enough he saw them making their way over to him.

"Come little darling come and go with me! Down down down to the-er-"

"Penitentiary!" (**A/N **that's not the really lyric. Come on! They're drunk!)

"Are you two drunk?"

"We've had a few drinks…what of it?"

"Give me one."

So they had their fun with their drinks, and music. After a few drinks Ron had started to act just as the other two. Stupidly. When Winston's round was done he was jus as drunk. They didn't go to bed until five o'clock in the morning. Winston and his band had gone back to Hamburg not long after Ron, Harry and Colin went to sleep.

And just like that the boys had their first taste of their nomadic musician life.


	7. The Hogwarts Boys

Author's Note! Hey sorry it took me so long to update but I had a writer's block. Anyway about the last chapter…er…it wasn't exactly in the bealte life. It was in the Harry Potter life. HA! I just wanted to throw something original in the story you know? Also this chapter also has nothing to do with the Beatles and not much will until one or two more chapters. Sorry but it is a little hard. So here it is…

The Hogwarts Boys

After one more hangover, this time all of them had suffered, they took off for Liverpool. When they left the Leaky Cauldron they walked over to King's Cross. They purchased their tickets and got on the train.

"Where're we going?" asked Ron.

"Birmingham. It's on the way to Liverpool," responded Harry.

"We're staying there?" asked Colin.

"Yeah probably."

"Are we gonna have another night like last night's?"

"Yes. And will you stop asking questions?"

A few hours later they made it to the train station in Birmingham (**A/N **I'm not too sure if Birmingham has a train station but it's on its way to Liverpool so…and I'm not sure if it's hardcore either). They stepped out and found themselves in another hardcore city.

"Gee, Harry you sure can pick cities" said Ron

"Oh shut up."

They walked by a group of men who were picking a fight, another man talking to some women and a drunken man wandering the streets.

"Well, guys, looks like we gotta get used to this eh?" said Colin.

"To a motel then?" asked Ron.

"Yeah there's one right over there" said Harry.

"Er…Harry, that place doesn't look so…posh or anything" said Colin.

It was true. The building look so dilapidated; it was like an exact replica of the Shrieking Shack. Once they were inside they noticed that the exterior wasn't the only problem with the motel. The wallpaper and carpet was peeling off revealing rotted wood and an old brick wall, there were tipped over ashtrays everywhere, and a fallen chandelier on the floor.

They walked over to the counter and Harry rang the little bell standing on a stack of dirty magazines. Unsurprisingly the bell didn't even work.

"Hello?" called Harry. "Hello?"

"Whaddya want?" said a voice that made everyone jump. A short, balding plump man stepped out from a doorway in a corner. Ron could see the man's rotted yellow teeth.

"Well…um…we'd like a room please," said Harry with a shaky voice.

"Here!" yelled the man throwing a key down on the counter. "Room 248! That'll be 20 dolla's!"

Ron, Harry, or Colin had no idea why this man was yelling so much, but they put that thought in the imaginary trunk where questions like this can't possibly be answered, paid and went to their room.

The room suited the rest of the motel and the city perfectly. It had the same peeling walls and floors and it had a naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Then to make it even worse there was only one bed.

"Home sweet home" said Ron sarcastically.

"Hopefully we'll be too wasted tonight to care" said Harry.

So after meeting their motel room they left their belongings and went out to a small pub.

"OK, one rule," Ron started "we can't go…until Colin here falls off over."

"You got it!" said Colin rather excited.

They went inside and all bought some drinks. They looked around and saw the same sight that seemed to be following them everywhere they went. They saw a very muscular man with a tiny woman in leather, men throwing chairs and again a bartender behind the counter.

And after some drinks some young ladies walked over to the three boys.

"Hello there" said one of them to Ron. Ron though, hardly noticed. His vision was so blurred he didn't notice or care that this woman had a tattoo down her chest or many piercings. He just laughed it off and had a lovely time.

"Oh my God! You're Harry Potter!" said the other woman pointing at Harry's scar. Harry felt exactly if not worse than Ron and just smiled while his head span away from the rest of his body.

"Well yes I am, what have you heard of me?" The women just giggled and the one talking to Harry sat right on his lap as did the one that spoke to Ron and the other girl sat on top of Colin.

"I'm Colin. Who're you?"

"My name's Betty."

"I'm Donna," said the one on top of Ron

"I'm Peggy," said the one on Harry.

"Drinks on me!" yelled Colin.

Then everyone drank and talked and made no sense at all. But not long after the fun had to end and right when they heard a thump they knew Colin had fallen over and it was time to go.


	8. Liverpool or Bust

Liverpool Or Bust 

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

Ron, Harry and Colin had been walking for a long time now because they had decided not to spend any more money and walk all the way to Liverpool. Colin shifted his guitar to avoid the heavy pain of his shoulder, Harry decided to hold his in his arms, and Ron just held his in his hand. Just then they heard a loud noise, like a loud foghorn. They stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ron.

"It was a moose!" yelled Colin.

"They don't have mooses in England!" yelled Ron.

"Yes they do! And its 'moose', idiot!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

WWWWRRRRRRGH!

"There it is again! What is it?"

Then it was Harry's turn to speak, finally.

"Hey! It's Liverpool! Gosh."


	9. Crazy Ron and His Flaming Pie

Crazy Ron and his Flaming Pie

"Hey, look! That's the place isn't it?" yelled Colin pointing to a small building.

"What placed?" asked Ron, still befuddled about 'mooses in England'.

"The place Winston told us about."

"Yeah that's it. That's the Cavern. Come on."

They walked over to the front of the building looked up at the sign 'THE CAVERN'.

"Hang on." Said Harry.

"What?" asked the other two boys.

"We can't go in there with this stupid name."

"Yeah you're right, but what do we use?"

They stood for about two minutes before-

"I know!" yelled Ron.

"Oh no." said Colin.

"No, no! It's good!"

"Ok, Ron what is it?" said Colin with no amusement in his voice.

"Ok…I had a vision when I was twelve, I saw a man on a flaming pie and he said you are Augreys with a 'y'. So there you go, the Augreys." said Ron excitedly with a big grin. Harry and Colin looked at each other and then smiled.

"Augrey- pathetic-looking bird whose cry for tells death"

"Ron you're insane!" said Colin.

"But we love it!" said Harry, and they walked inside.

Inside was a spiral cement staircase. At the end of the staircase was a floor and a stage already with a band playing some jazz music. Harry looked around and spotted a desk with a young woman behind it and walked over to her.

"Excuse me!" he yelled over all the noise.

"Yes?" said the young woman moving closer to Harry to be heard.

"Can we see the manager?"

"Is it concerning a performance here?"

"Er...yes." said Harry feeling slightly surprised. _Does this mean a lot of people perform here?_

"Just sign here, and find a date that does you good." Said the woman handing Harry a clipboard.

"Thank you!"

Harry took the clipboard and gave it to Ron to look it over. There were two pages full of signatures and dates before Ron found a blank spot.

He read,

Band Name

Date

Time

The Augreys

Friday August, 7

11:00 PM

He handed the clipboard back to the woman and took a good look around and started to walk to the bar but Harry grabbed hold of his arm before he could go any further.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Let's just skip the partying for tonight."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ron, though he agreed his heart wasn't in it, "let's find a place to stay."

They left and walked for about two blocks before they found a motel. They all took out their guitars and began to practice. Ron scribbled notes from different songs he had learned, Harry warmed up his vocal chords, and Colin practiced the lead. They had only practiced for an hour before the fell asleep.

The Cavern


	10. The Cavern

The Cavern

The next night it was time for their performance. Ron, Harry and Colin had been practicing all day, and were finally ready. This time Ron let Harry do the count off, as he was the one who was going to sing.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

They realized they actually sounded pretty good, and didn't realize anything until-

"BOOO!"

"Get off!"

"We want jazz!"

Ron, Harry, and Colin looked terrified.

"What are you kids doing? This is a jazz club!" it was the manager, and he looked furious.

"Ron, did you know this was a jazz club?"

"No, I didn't know!"

"Nor did I. If I knew I would've suggested that we shouldn't perform here", said Harry.

Terrified of the angry crowd Colin decided to make an appearance in the discussion and popped his head between the other two.

"You guys, I think this is a jazz club-"

"No shi-" yelled Ron before getting cut off by Harry.

"Might I suggest we get out of here, then!"

So the three of them packed up their stuff and ran off stage, to the staircase that leads outside when the manager came and stopped them in their tracks.

"What were you thinking! Playing rock n roll music at a jazz club!"

"We weren't," said Ron and they ran. Ran for their lives.


	11. Caged Bird Sing 'cos Colin Killed it

The Caged Bird Sings 'cos Colin Killed it with a Dart

"I'm getting outta here," said Colin getting up from his bed on the floor, which was just a pile of blankets.

"Where're you going?" asked Ron from one of the beds.

"I'll be back."

"Bollocks. We'll go with you. There's not much to do here," Ron grabbed his jacket, and kicked Harry's bed. "Get up! We're leaving."

Wanting to learn more about this new city they decided to visit Albert dock, and took a walk around the boats, and fishermen.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" asked Ron.

Harry and Colin raised their heads to look at him.

"No." they said.

"Come on, guys! Don't be lame! Where're we going?"

"Awww, Ron."

"Yeah, seriously."

But Ron stopped walking,

"Where're we goin'!"

Harry and Colin stopped and turned to look at Ron. They sighed.

"To the top, Ronnie," they said depressingly.

"What the hell was that?"

"To the top, Ronnie!"

"Where's that at?"

"The topper-most of the popper-most!" they yelled with smiles spreading on their faces.

"That's right!"

They stood for a moment. They're hearts full of hope, backs straight and heads held high, and continued to walk.

"I hate this," said Ron pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"What?"

"Not being in some sort of wizarding community," he put one of the cigs in his mouth and lit it with his wand, "but still, pretty though isn't it?"

"Ron!"

With cigarettes in their mouths, the boys turned around and saw Lavender Brown running towards them. She jumped into Ron's arms and kissed him hard causing Ron's unlit cigarette to fall from his mouth. Harry and Colin looked at each other uncomfortably.

"You got my letter then?" asked Ron.

"Of course I did!"

Colin's mouth was open wide, and looked horribly confused. Suddenly he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him aside.

"What's wrong with you?"

"That's his girl? I mean they're together?"

"Yeah…"

"But he's been shagging every other girl we've seen."

Harry shrugged

"That's Ron for ya."

"Hey!" called Ron.

Colin quickly let go of Harry.

"We're gonna be goin'. I'll see ya back at the motel."

"Ron hang on," said Lavender running over to Harry. "Hello, Harry!" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, Lav. You remember Colin right?"

"Oh yes of course! Hi!"

"Hi," said Colin.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you both later."

Harry and Colin decided they might as well continue taking a not so well self-guided tour of Liverpool. An hour after they separated from Ron and Lavender, they had only been to one museum, which was about twenty minutes away from where they were- Tate Liverpool.

"What the hell is that?" asked Colin, looking at a painting.

"I don't know Colin," Harry responded looking at Colin who was now bending over trying to look at the painting upside down. "Why's it so quiet?"

"Maybe because no one's in this room," said Colin getting up and walking over to Harry.

"Come on. How many floors do we have left?"

"None."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Fab. Let's go eat."

When they landed on the first floor, they noticed that there were more people here than in any of the other floors. Colin grinned.

"What?"

"FIRE!"

Everyone in the room screamed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"Run!"

They ran passed the old ladies who were wearing pearls, past the monocle wearing gentlemen, the little screaming children and straight out the door. Still, they didn't stop. For 300 yards they kept on going until they ran out of breath.

"Shite," said Harry and looked at Colin who on the floor panting. Harry smiled at him and they laughed.

"Hey! Are you getting in or what?"

They were laughing so hard they didn't realize they were at a bus stop.

"Uh…sure! Why not."

They hopped on the bus and in a few minutes into the ride they found the real fun they were looking for.

"Look," said Colin as they got out of the bus. "The Cavern, ha ha ha!"

"Knock it off. Look there's a good place to eat."

It actually was a good place to eat. If you like eating somewhere where you have to stay low in order to stay out of trouble. That's is exactly what Harry and Colin had to do. They walked in ordered their sandwiches and had a game of darts.

Everything went well, until Colin hit a caged bird with one of the darts. The bird screeched for a moment and suddenly went stiff. Colin's eyes grew wide and Harry gaped at the dead bird.

"What's wrong with you? Get on your way! Shoo! Get out of here!"

The boys didn't need to be told twice, for a few large men were rising out of their seats.

As they made their depressing way to the bus stop to go back to the motel they saw a teenage boy holding drumsticks and walking with a group of boys and girls.

"Hey," said Harry grabbing one of the boys. "Who is that guy?"

"Don't you know? Nick Mills. Just got a drum kit for his birthday."

Harry let go of the stranger and watched him rejoin the boy called Nick Mills and the rest of his posse.

"Ron!"

"Ron!"

Harry and Colin had returned from their excursion extremely late and were running through they're motel room looking for Ron and found him in his room in bed with Lavender.

"Where's the fire?" asked Ron emerged from the sheets.

Colin snorted at the word 'fire' and Harry hit him.

"I think we found him. Our drummer."


	12. Drummers Don't Talk

Drummers Don't Talk

Harry awoke early the next morning to look for Nick Mills. Ron found the note Harry had left on his bedside table. It told him to meet him over by the Cavern as soon as he had woken up. Ron sighed and rolled on his back. He pulled of the covers kissed Lavender as she slept and went to wake up Colin only to find that he was already awake and was eating a bowl of cereal.

"What's a serving size?" he asked.

"I don't know. Listen, we got to over to the Cavern again."

"Why?"

"'Cos Harry went out to look for that drummer guy and he wants us over there when he finds him. We'll leave just as soon as I take a shower."

"Yeah, you wouldn't wanna smell like 'sex' when you meet the new guy huh?" teased Colin.

Ron threw a shoe at his head, but Colin ducked just in time.

When Ron and Colin arrived in front of the Cavern they saw Harry standing with Nick not saying very much.

"Oh, here they are." Harry said to Nick. "Nick, this is Ron Weasley and Colin Creevey."

Nick shook the boys' hands and mumbled his name.

"So, I heard you're a pretty good drummer," said Ron.

Nick shrugged.

"We're gonna be going to Hamburg. Ever been overseas?"

Nick shook his head.

"Me neither," said Ron.

"I have!" Colin piped up.

"No one asked you," said Ron. "So, um…we'll have a rehearsal tonight. We're staying at the Seaside motel."

Nick nodded.

"We'll see you there, then!" Ron clapped his hands together with a smile. He turned to head back to their building and the others followed. As soon as Ron turned his smile faded into an expression that looked like he had just eaten something rancid.

"Well, that went well," said Harry walking faster to catch up with Ron's pace.

"Not much of a talker is he," said Colin.

"Yeah, he's kinda creepy and depressing, but we'll have to make the best of this. It's better than not having a drummer at all."


End file.
